This invention relates to a back clip and particularly to a back clip for connecting an edge of a shelf to a wall.
Devices for attaching shelves to walls are numerous in form and configuration. These devices include some that are similar to the back clip of the present invention insofar as the existing back clips have been of molded plastic having a body with a wall anchor extending from it and with a wire engaging hook formed in it. In some of the existing devices, the wall anchor is of the kind having laterally expandable fingers that are expanded against the back side of a wall when a pin is extended through the wall anchor.
However, in spite of the myriad of devices for attaching shelves to walls, including a wide variety of clips, none incorporate the combination of features of the present invention as will be described.